Threshold
by Awahili
Summary: Tony and Pepper go out for some adult fun, which leads to a dramatic turn in their relationship.  Set after IM 2, safe-rated.


Okay, this started out at an attempt at a mindless, smutty fic…apparently Tony and Pepper had other ideas and turned it fluffy. So, enjoy the smuff (I could have gone with the "flut" amalgamation, but that didn't seem at all right…)

* * *

Not for the first time, Pepper Potts wondered how she'd ended up in this mess. The pounding in her head was getting steadily worse by the minute, and her eyes roamed around searching for a familiar face in the throng. Finding none, she turned back to the bar and her drink, chugging the entire thing in one go. Her chest heaved as she sighed dramatically, her mind replaying the afternoon's events.

"_I'm sorry, I don't understand. How is that even possible?" Tony was in fit form that day, his arrogant holier-than-thou smirk planted effortlessly on his face._

"_I don't even see how it's __this__ big of a deal," Pepper argued, her hands clenching her clipboard tightly. She desperately wanted to escape upstairs, away from Tony's completely dumbfounded expression and the disturbing look in his eye that told her he was plotting something._

"_Because it just is!" he returned knowingly. "How did you survive all those grueling years without going once?" The incredulity in his voice dropped into a low, conspiratorial tone. "Were you a hermit?"_

"_No, Tony, I was not a hermit. Just drop it please." She turned to go, having learned from almost a decade of experience that Tony on the hunt was not something she wanted to encourage. She made it three steps when she felt his fingers close around her arm. The jolt of electricity that shot through her wasn't surprising, but she was still getting used to this new facet of their relationship._

_He turned her around gently, and the look in his eye stopped whatever feeble protest she had on her lips. She let him pull her back down the steps and into his workshop, marveling at the feel of his work-roughened hands on her arm._

"_Tony, whatever it is you have planned…don't." He grinned widely at her words and directed her to sit on the couch. He took the clipboard from her and set it on the ground behind him. When he turned back, he knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in his larger ones. _

_She watched in fascination as the last of the "Tony Stark" barriers fell, and he became the man only she was allowed to see. He turned her hands over and placed a tender kiss into each of her palms, silencing her question with a smile. She knew then she couldn't say no to whatever he had planned, and his grin returned when he realized it._

"_Be ready at eight," he told her, lifting his body to capture her lips in a quick but passionate kiss before leaving her side and dashing back into the workshop._

_Pepper cursed his newfound ability to manipulate her. Ever since they'd escalated their relationship from personal assistant/boss/friends into…whatever it was they were now, Pepper had discovered she had a weakness for Tony's softer side. And what was worse yet…he had learned to use it to his advantage._

Pepper's eyes drifted around the dark room again, her eyes not really seeing the images around her. She thought about the last few weeks, and how wonderful and weird and so right it had been to just _be_ with Tony. Though they'd never actually gotten past second base – a fact which Tony often lamented – Pepper had never felt such a connection in any of her previous relationships.

The throbbing bass that surrounded her made it difficult to hear anything, but she felt Tony's presence behind her before she felt his hand slide over her shoulder.

"See, isn't this fun?" he half-screamed over the deafening music. The mix shifted to a popular song, and there was a general cheer as the throng of people flocked to the dance floor. She lifted one eyebrow in question, and his smile morphed into a knowing smirk as he stepped close to her. "You just gotta let go, Pepper," he whispered in her ear, loud enough to be heard over the pounding music.

They'd driven to a smallish city between LA and San Diego to find a club full of young, drunk people who would probably not recognize Tony Stark. The man at the door had almost popped a vein when they drove up in the Audi, but a quick tip ensured he kept his lips sealed as Tony and Pepper slipped into the club unnoticed. No one had bothered them – not one request for an autograph, or one slightly more than tipsy twenty something trying to seduce the infamous Tony Stark. He'd gotten some appreciative stares due to his expensive clothes and what he referred to as his "debonair good looks," but Pepper had attracted a fair amount of attention herself in the tight skirt and light blouse Tony had insisted she wear.

She glared at him for his comment and watched as he expertly downed the shot passed his way. He just laughed it off and grabbed her hand, hauling her out into the sweaty, pulsing mass of bodies. She resisted at first, but when they were effectively surrounded by a jumping, grinding, swaying mob she really had nowhere to go. He grabbed her hips and began moving in time with the rhythm, chuckling as she tried to maintain some shred of propriety by holding as still as possible.

She watched in fascination as he transformed on the dance floor, his body moving in sync with the bodies around him. He spun her around and pulled her flush against him, causing her to gasp in surprise. She could feel the coarse hair of his goatee tickling her ear as he captured it between his teeth and nipped playfully.

"Tony," she warned, knowing all too well he couldn't hear her – and probably wouldn't listen even if he could. His right hand snaked around her waist, pulling her into him as he continued to move with the music. His other hand ran down her arm then continued to her hip and down her leg before reversing its course. She felt his smile against her neck as she relaxed in his arms.

The music shifted again, a deep, steady bass that made everyone around them throw their hands in the air. Tony's hands continued to guide Pepper through the moves, and she gradually felt herself loosening up under his ministrations. As the DJ switched songs yet again, Pepper felt confident enough to take over, letting her hips sway with Tony's before he twirled her out away from him. She laughed gleefully as he pulled her back against him, his hand threading through her red hair. They were nose to nose now, their bodies moving unconsciously in a primal rhythm, and Tony couldn't resist the urge to lean in just a little more and kiss her deeply. Pepper's response was eager, her own hands running around his shoulders and back hungrily.

"I need a drink," he said huskily as she pulled away from him, and she nodded her agreement. He grabbed her hand and carved a path through the throng to the bar, where the young man shot them a friendly smile and poured them a drink. She downed hers quickly, earning her an approving but surprised stare from the man beside her as he dropped a few bills on the bar.

"Slow down, Pep, those things will catch up to you quick." He sipped his water absently, watching her eyes sparkle as she took in the scene. He hadn't quite believed her when she said she'd never been to a club before; well, not one that wasn't work related anyhow. Tailing him and making sure he stayed out of too much trouble didn't really count as clubbing as far as he was concerned, and he knew he had to rectify things immediately. JARVIS had researched an out of the way but popular club, and Tony had chosen the perfect outfit for her to feel comfortable but look absolutely stunning at the same time.

She seemed to be enjoying herself, though, and Tony congratulated himself on a masterful plan. Things were so much different between them now that they were…whatever they were. And yet, for all the added benefits and responsibilities that came with the territory (she actually expected _more_ from him now), Tony couldn't imagine how he'd ever lived before this. And he shuddered to think of his life without her in it – it was simply not an option.

"Let's go back," she breathed in his ear, sending another sort of shudder racing through his body. But he clamped down on the baser instinct and turned to her. Her face was flushed and he couldn't tell if it was the dancing or the alcohol. Her eyes were focused and determined, so he guessed the former, and he let her pull him back into the masses.

"Hey, sweet thing, why don't ya ditch the old man and bump it with me?" A younger man with dark skin stepped into Pepper's path, a lewd grin twisting his features. Before Tony could act on the possessive growl that had risen in his throat, Pepper laughed and pushed the kid aside.

"Maybe some other time," she waved dismissively with her free hand. Tony laughed at the stricken expression on the boy's face, marveling once again at the woman before him. She knew absolutely everything about him – about his past, about his wants and needs, about everything from how he liked his coffee to what songs made him feel better when the anniversary of his parents' death came around. And the fact that she was still here – that she was still_ with _him – shocked him to his core.

When they were once again surrounded, Pepper turned and let Tony pull her into his arms. His hands moved to her hips as hers wound around his neck, and he inhaled deeply as she pressed herself against him sensually. They swayed, and bumped, and lost themselves in the music until they could no longer distinguish themselves from the crowd. It was well past midnight when the DJ caught Tony's eye and nodded. Pepper didn't miss the exchange but she had no time to ask as a new song started and Tony spun her around, pulling her back flush against his front again. His hand once more found her waist, but this time it slipped underneath her blouse. Despite the heat rolling off of her, Pepper could feel the warmth of his hand on her abdomen and she inhaled sharply at the contact. His left hand gripped her hip firmly, and his breath ghosted over her shoulder and neck as he joined the song mid-verse.

"_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go. I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down in my head."_ She turned her head a little to stare at him out of the corner of her eye. His brown eyes were nearly black with emotion, and she imagined hers were a shade or two darker as well. She felt his left hand lift then flatten out on the expanse of skin just below her neck. His lips descended on the exposed skin of her shoulder, and she gasped as she felt his tongue dart out to taste her.

She tried to turn in his arms, to respond to his advances in kind, but he kept a tight hold of her and moved their bodies in a rhythm that was more than a dance. Pepper clenched her jaw at his behavior and rolled her eyes. If he wasn't going to play fair, then she wasn't either. And while he might be stronger than her, Pepper was fairly certain she held more cards than he thought she did.

She grinned like a Chesire cat as she slipped her hands behind her and grabbed his ass, rolling her hips ever so slightly as she pulled him to her. He gasped then, his mouth leaving her skin in an instant. She felt the result of her actions immediately, and he chuckled throatily.

"Naughty," he whispered as the song rose to a crescendo. He blew softly on her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. Her hands fell limp by her side as his mouth returned to her ear, nipping and licking in between singing the next verse.

"_Some dudes know all the right things to say. When it comes down to it, it's all just a game. Instead of talking, let me demonstrate, yeah. Get down to business, let's skip foreplay, yeah._" She felt his right hand slip just a bit under the band of her skirt, his little finger caressing the sensitive flesh beneath. His right hand inched down a little closer to her chest, not enough to be vulgar but enough to make her flush with desire.

"Tony," she whispered, but it was lost in the din. He could feel her shaking beneath his hands, and even in the dim light he could make out the coloring of her skin as he continued his charge. Tony wasn't known for being a very patient man, and while initially his plan had been to get Pepper out of the house and let her have a good time, his mind had slowly begun formulating a second plan that would be mutually beneficial to both of them. It seemed his diligence had paid off, and he smiled as her hands moved to squeeze his thighs wantonly.

Tony knew she wanted him, he could feel it in the grip of her fingers in his hair when they kissed and in the short, absolutely sexy pants she breathed across his skin when they played around on his couch. But she had always stopped them before anything could go too far, and while Tony saw it as the ultimate test of his sanity, he also realized just how worried she got when it came to their relationship. He understood her reasoning – they needed each other in a way that transcended a normal romantic relationship, and if anything happened both of them would be devastated.

"Tony," this time he heard her, and he felt blood rush south at the husky tone of her voice. The song was winding down through the last chorus, and Tony focused on finishing what he'd started before they did anything else.

"_In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming, oh…It's going down in my head."_ She was heavy against him, and one of her hands snaked up over their shoulders to embed itself in the hair at the nape of his neck. She massaged the sensitive flesh there for a moment, and Tony let out a low rumble of approval as he dipped their hips one more time. She used the move to get enough leverage to spin in his arms, and even though it had all been a part of his plan he was shocked at the need he felt in her kiss.

The song changed around them, but neither was paying any attention to their surroundings. Tony's left hand had moved to her cheek, his fingers playing with the tender skin behind her ear. His right was a little farther south, and she smiled into his lips as he cupped her ass and pressed her into him. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly as she tried to get even closer to him. She could feel the hum of the arc reactor in his chest, and she let one of her hands unclench and run lightly over the metal surface beneath his shirt.

He pulled away first, letting his eyes ask the question that burned at them both. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in contemplation, and she giggled at the darkening of Tony's eyes at the simple movement. Finally she nodded, and Tony's amused look vanished instantly. In its place was a look she'd never seen on his face before, one that thrilled her and frightened her at the same time. This was a huge step for them – for _her_ – and there was no turning back now. She knew in her heart this was what she wanted for them; she wanted to have him completely and wholly.

No words were spoken as Tony kept a tight grip on her hand and pulled her through the crowd to the door. They waited silently as the valet retrieved his car, neither one showing any outward sign that this night was going to change things forever. Tony opened her door for her wordlessly, accepting the loving kiss she gave him as she moved past him. He jogged around to the driver's seat and tipped the boy generously. As Tony pressed the gas pedal to the floor, he laughed at the bewildered expression on the kid's face in the rear view mirror.

"How much did you tip him?" Pepper's eyes were on the side mirror, obviously looking at the same thing.

"Not sure," Tony shrugged. "Whatever was in my pocket." They shared a laugh, and the last of the tension melted away as Pepper's hand reached over to grab Tony's free one.

"How far is the mansion?" Her delicate fingers played with his, mapping out the contours in an effort to calm her racing heart.

"Too far, if you keep that up," he whispered back. "We could stop on the way," he offered, and Pepper warred internally with herself. It had been too long since she'd felt this need growing inside of her, and she knew finding a hotel and buying out the top floor was the easiest solution. But she dismissed that thought just as quickly and shook her head.

"I want to go home," she told him, letting her fingers lace through his and remain still. Tony pressed the gas pedal further, spiking the odometer into the red and sending the Audi careening at suicidal speeds down the highway. Thankfully, they'd left the club before the police were stationed to stop potential DUI's, so they made it back to Malibu in near-record time.

As they screeched to a halt in the garage, Tony ignored JARVIS' welcome and actually slid across the hood as Pepper opened her door. He met her there, and when she shut her door he used his larger body to press her against the cool metal. Here in the privacy of his home, they let themselves indulge in their desires, and Tony's hand caressed the smooth fabric of her skirt once before hooking his fingers behind her knee and lifting her leg around his waist.

She gasped into his mouth at the change in contact, and she felt him hot and hard against her as he pushed closer. Her deft fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, and the heat that rolled off his bare chest sent a wave of pleasure through her.

The faint blue glow from the reactor threw shadows around them and framed her face in soft light. In the months after his return, he'd spent many humorless hours thinking about his lifestyle before his imprisonment, and what those women would probably think of him now. But at the moment, the only woman he was concerned with was the one in front of him.

Her eyes were locked on the hypnotizing light emanating from his chest, and he felt his heart rate spike as her fingers moved to trace the edge of the machine lightly. And then she did something that made the breath catch in his throat. She leaned forward and pressed a sweet, long kiss against the center of the reactor.

Being Tony Stark, genius extraordinaire, he'd had his fair share of "eureka" moments. He was quite familiar with the rush that accompanied them, the sudden clarity that overtook his mind. But he was unprepared for the sheer force of the epiphany that washed over him as her eyes lifted to meet his. He grabbed her hands and stepped away from her, interlacing their fingers in an intimate gesture. He held her stare for several moments, the quirk of a smile beginning on his lips.

"What are you searching for?" she wondered as his dark gaze penetrated her own.

"Nothing," he answered quietly. "Not anymore, Pepper. I'm done searching." He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands gently. "I love you." Her eyes became glassy as she smiled and surged forward to kiss him with a passion he hadn't felt from her before. He let go of her hands and ran his up her arms, his fingertips feather-light on her delicate skin.

But where Tony's moment of emotion had softened his advances on her, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Pepper. She hooked her newly freed fingers into his belt loops and gave a quick jerk, and suddenly he was fully against her again. There was an urgency in her kiss that hadn't been there before, one Tony recognized immediately and returned with fervor.

_This_ was familiar territory for him, and his expert fingers moved skillfully over her blouse. His mouth burned a trail down her neck to her collarbone and back again, leaving her panting and gasping for air. He knew his way around the female body due to his extensive and exhaustive research on the subject, and he was going to make damn sure Pepper benefited from every ounce of that knowledge.

"Tony, your hands are shaking," she whispered, and he stopped unbuttoning her blouse to just stare at his hands. She was right, he noticed, and willed the tremors to stop. She laughed lightly at the baffled expression on his face, the sound piercing the thick air.

"Huh," he let out a huff of air, completely taken aback at the absolute absurdity of it all.

"Nervous?" she teased, letting her fingers join his in undoing the buttons. He opened his mouth to make a snarky, suggestive comment, but he thought better of it. Instead, he let his mouth form that special smile he seemed to reserve only for her.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah I am. I've done this…countless times, but _this_ time it's different. This is_ you_ Pepper. I…" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and she chuckled again at his discomfort. "I'm glad you're finding this all amusing," he sighed as he set his hands on the roof of his Audi on either side of her head. He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed deeply, inhaling the mixture of her perfume with the sweaty scent of their heavy make out session.

"Tony, it's alright," she settled her small hands on his waist, very aware of his bare chest against her own. Her blouse was still on her shoulders but it was open, exposing her midnight blue lacy bra underneath. She felt the muscles under her hands tensing and releasing, as if Tony were forcing himself to relax. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he wrapped her in his arms and buried his nose in her hair. Whatever she was going to say was effectively muffled against his shoulder, and he took deep, ragged breaths.

"I don't wanna mess this up, Pepper. I love you." She placed a tender kiss to his collar bone and hugged him tightly.

"That's why you won't," she whispered back. "I trust you, Tony." She pulled back and made sure she had his complete attention. "I love you." The last of his tension melted away at her simple admission, and he smiled softly at her. She grabbed his hands and turned them both, walking backwards as she led him through the workshop and up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, layers were shed quickly and Tony wasted no time exploring every plane of her body. He marveled in the way she writhed under his touch, at the way she arched her back into him as he caressed parts of her he'd only fantasized about.

She gave as good as she got, Tony discovered, as he moaned in pleasure at her attention. Her hands were all over his body, and the sensations that overwhelmed him pulled her name from his lips like a prayer. Finally, he reached a point of no return and he used his strength to roll her over and pin her to the bed.

Tony remembered the exact moment when they crossed the line from friends to lovers. It wasn't – as Rhodey often teased – that fleeting kiss on the rooftop. If anything, that was little more than pent up tension and adrenaline releasing itself in the only outlet available. No, the moment that flashed through Tony's mind was of a lazy Saturday afternoon shortly after that disastrous night at the expo when he'd almost lost her to Vanko's devious plot.

Tony was sitting lazily on his couch, his arm bandaged from the elbow to the shoulder due to a rather violent encounter with a Hammer drone. He was messing around with his latest tablet, fiddling with the internal settings when Pepper had come in (as usual) with her nose buried in her Blackberry, presumably handling whatever cleanup was going on in New York. And, as usual, she breezed past him with a faint "good morning, Mr. Stark" and sat on the couch. Only this time she casually toed off her black heels and settled her feet comfortably in his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

He'd immediately stopped what he was doing, staring from her carefully manicured toes to her face, where he saw the beginnings of a secretive smile grace her features. With a smile of his own, he let his free hand fall to her ankle, his fingers teasing the soft flesh there. Neither said a word as the morning shifted into afternoon, but Tony felt the shift taking place as they explored this new direction of their relationship.

Now, a few weeks later, Tony recalled the feeling that welled up inside of him at that moment when he realized Pepper was staying with him – was going to _be_ with him. But even that feeling couldn't compare to the moment he thrust forward, filling her completely. There was a moment of absolute bliss, a moment when they simply remained still and savored the emotion coursing through them.

And then he moved, and both of them let out identical moans of pleasure. She met him at every thrust as they built to a crescendo, the feel of her nails on his back spurring him on. He felt her tighten as she crashed over the edge, pulling him with her. He managed to angle his body at the last moment so he didn't collapse on top of her smaller frame, but he could still feel her chest heaving from the exertion as she traced lazy circles on his back.

"That was…" he breathed against her skin, his face buried halfway into a down pillow.

"Yeah," she agreed, understanding exactly what he meant. He shifted off of her, pulling the discarded comforter over their bodies before wrapping his arms around her and settling her against him. They were quiet as their breathing slowed back to normal, and when he looked down her eyes were drooping from exhaustion. He gave a quiet huff of amusement and kissed her forehead softly. He ran his knuckles lightly up and down her arm, lulling her to sleep with little protest.

"First time with me is a bit of a workout," he gloated cheekily. "We'll work on your endurance. Oof!" He tensed as her left hand lifted slightly and fell hard on his stomach. "Hey, you're awake." He could practically feel her rolling her eyes at his obvious statement.

"You're the one who's out of practice, Mr. Stark," she shot back before a yawn, settling more comfortably in his arms.

"Well, after everything that happened it just didn't come up – hey! Who have you been seeing? And _when_?" There was no answer, and he tilted his chin down to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed in sleep. Her steady breathing confirmed it, and he sighed.

"We are _so_ having a conversation when we wake up. JARVIS, dim the windows." The computer obeyed silently, leaving the two occupants of the California King in near-darkness. Tony brushed one more kiss into Pepper's hair absently before slipping under himself.

* * *

Well, there it is...my first Iron Man fic. Let me know what you think. I've got a few more unfinished pieces sitting on my hard drive that I may upload.


End file.
